


Caught Off Guard

by midnitestar421



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All The Ships, Confessions, First Time, Grinding, Hotel Sex, Jumping on the bangwagon, Locker Room, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Otabek's POV, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Welcome to the Madness, Yuri's Exhibition, bottom yuri, otayuri - Freeform, pining otabek, sap beka, snarky yurio, top otabek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnitestar421/pseuds/midnitestar421
Summary: Otabek had to give it him. Yuri was right. Otabek wasn’t able to keep a straight face during his performance. Nor could he even try and gain his usual calm composure. Right off the bat, the Grand Prix gold medalist, Yuri Plisetsky had all of his attention all the way up to the end of his exhibition. The Kazakh man just couldn’t keep his eyes off of Yuri. Like Yuri had demanded him to. But for Otabek, it had nothing to do with yesterday’s cheeky words but the way Yuri skated. As if Otabek was the only one in the room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the fandom finally! I have been so in love with Otayuri for so long and have been meaning to write something. And as soon as I saw Yuri's exhibition video, I was inspired to add to the pile of fanfiction in the process. 
> 
> So here it is. Two chapters at most, most likely. A huge shoutout to @EpicOtaku who Beta'd for me and to a friend who loves Otayuri just as much as me and gave it a read before I posted it here. 
> 
> So without further ado: Welcome to the Madness!

“You want me to do what?” Otabek asked just to make sure he had heard his best friend right.  


 

The blond sighed, clearly exasperated with the Kazakh man.

 

“When I bend down on the ice and throw my head back, I want you to shoot me with your fingers,” Yuri explained for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

 

Otabek simply blinked and Yuri sighed once more.

 

“Really, Beka, it’s nothing to over think. Just stand there and do that sexy, intense gaze you do and do…” Yuri took a step forward and shaped Otabek’s larger hand into a “gun” and pushed his index finger into Yuri’s chest. Right where his heart was beating quickly.

 

 _Thank goodness, I’m not the only one affected by this,_ Otabek thought before Yuri finished what he was saying with a “this.” 

Yuri’s fierce green eyes were staring at Otabek intently while they remained standing so close to one another. Otabek watched as those same eyes flickered down to glance at Otabek’s lips and he found himself doing the same thing of Yuri. It wasn’t like it was the first time he had noticed how pink and full Yuri’s lips were. Or how plushy soft they looked. And it surely wasn’t the first time he had considered tilting Yuri’s chin just a touch upwards and closing the gap between them, ending whatever sexual tension they had.

 

But instead, Otabek merely nodded in response to the frustrated Russian, putting back on his stoic face and dropping his hand from Yuri’s chest. Yuri reluctantly let go of his hand but still kept a loose grip on Otabek’s wrist.

 

“Got it,” Otabek confirmed, wondering if a vocal affirmation is what Yuri was looking for and for a second, Yuri looked disappointed as he finally broke the contact between them.

 

“Good, because I expect you to not take your eyes off of me,” Yuri confidently said and then quickly added as a second thought, “You know, so you don’t miss your cue.” He didn’t quite meet Otabek’s eye on that last part.

 

“Of course, Yura. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

Otabek swore he could see Yuri’s cheeks colored but didn’t comment on it. Instead, he bid Yuri a goodnight and they separated to their respective hotels rooms. That night though, Otabek couldn’t fall asleep so easily. He tossed and turned and was extremely nervous for the exhibition even if he wasn’t performing for himself. He was more nervous he would fail Yuri and mess up his first Grand Prix exhibition.

 

It wasn’t that Otabek was concerned about not timing his bit in the performance accordingly, but was more concerned he would be distracted by Yuri himself. By the way he effortlessly skated across the ice with all the grace of a swan but the attitude of a bratty teenager. And Otabek loved it. Which brought to mind the other sides of Yuri that Otabek loved. Though Yuri sported his usual cockiness for the rest of the world, it was only a select few that got the pleasure to see the other sides of Yuri. And Otabek just happened to be one of those few who were blessed to see the gentler side of the Ice Tiger.

 

The side that secretly enjoyed sugary lattes and chocolate chip bagels. The side of Yuri that loved to snuggle up to Otabek during movies. Who spoiled his cat by showering her with treats and love every time he saw her, even when she wasn’t in the mood. The side of him that lit up at just the mention of his Grandpa or his famous pirozhki. And the side that fed the stray cats of St. Petersburg’s alleyways that lined up behind his apartment.

 

And then there was the best part about being close to Yuri and that was when the Russian was feeling lonely and Otabek, being the good friend that he is, would stay on the phone with him until he heard the rhythmic sound of Yuri’s breathing slowing down.

Otabek wasn’t stupid. He knew what this feeling was that was blossoming, warm and heavy in the middle of his chest. It had been there for quite some time now and Otabek could only hope he didn’t make a fool of himself tomorrow during Yuri’s performance.

 

He knew Yuri would be pulling all the stops tomorrow too. He was armed and ready to blow Viktor and Katsuki’s pair skating routine right out of the water. Though Otabek had yet to see Yuri practice, they had seen the power couple practice a few times on the local rink, the night before the exhibition. And while Otabek was silently in awe of them (he would never admit that to Yuri of course) and how their love for each other shone through their performance, the blond next to him clicked his tongue in annoyance.

 

“Tch, why do they have to be so fucking disgusting all the time?” Yuri huffed.

 

For once, instead of keeping a straight face and holding his tongue, Otabek responded.

 

“Are you worried their performance will overshadowed yours?” he asked teasingly.

 

“Fuck no. They have no idea what’s coming for them,” he replied and looked at Otabek with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Just you wait, Beka. Even _you_ won’t be able to keep a straight face when you see what I have in store,” he winked and glided off the rink, leaving Otabek speechless.

 

But Otabek had to give it him. Yuri was right. Otabek wasn’t able to keep a straight face during his performance. Nor could he even try and gain his usual calm composure. Right off the bat, the Grand Prix gold medalist, Yuri Plisetsky had _all_ of his attention all the way up to the end of his exhibition. The Kazakh man just couldn’t keep his eyes off of Yuri. Like Yuri had demanded him to. But for Otabek, it had nothing to do with yesterday’s cheeky words but the way Yuri skated. As if Otabek was the only one in the room.

 

Yuri caught his breath from the start, holding Otabek’s gaze as soon as he whipped off his bright pink sunglasses, his smoky eyes piercing right through Otabek. Otabek had to admit that Yuri looked _really good_ in his costume, an outfit that he didn’t dare to reveal to the older man even a second before he was in the middle of the ice. It was Yuri’s handlers who had instructed Otabek where to stand for his bit in the performance, not even giving him a chance to try and steal a peek.

 

It was a good thing he didn’t or Otabek would have already lost any self-control he had around the blond and would have taken him right then and there in the locker room.

 

The Kazakh swallowed the low groan that was threatening to come out when Yuri shucked his pink blazer that hugged his slender frame, the purple, glittery lapels catching Otabek’s eye right before he caught the article of clothing square in his chest. He didn’t even have a moment to process what had just happened though because under the soft pink glow of the spotlight, was the most breath-taking, and gorgeous creature Otabek had ever had the pleasure of falling head over heels for.

 

Even his dick was in agreement, showing interest in his dark, denim jeans. He clenched his leather clad hands into fists by his side, really trying to compose himself. But damn Yuri was such a sight to be seen. He was definitely Otabek’s undoing. With his long, lean legs that were encased in tight, black pants that showcased his ass quite nicely. Not to mention how they also hugged the outline of what was between his legs. Otabek was hoping he was the only one who noticed that of course.

 

On top of the pants that were so tight, they should be a crime, was a black, loose-fitted tank top and a gold cross that laid heavy in the middle of where Yuri’s distinct collarbone met.

 

What Otabek wouldn’t give to have a chance to graze his teeth across that lovely exposed skin.

 

His thoughts were cut short when Yuri moved into a high jump, revealing the back of the shirt. Or…lack thereof. It displayed the juts of Yuri’s shoulder blades along with slits across the small of his back. And when he did an impressive toe touch in midair, Otabek’s breath hitched when he got a peak of the pale skin under that revealing top. Otabek wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep what remained of his composure after that. The way Yuri was flaunting not only his skills but also his body, all over the damn ice was causing quite a stir in Otabek’s jeans. He shifted in his black, leather jacket that Yuri had insisted he wear, waiting for his cue.

 

_When I bend down and throw my head back, shoot me with your fingers._

Otabek had an idea of what move Yuri would be doing. He assumed he would go into a low lunge for a bit and tilt his head slightly back for a better balance to extend the pose. What he didn’t expect was Yuri to go into such a low lunge, he did a back bend, revealing everything to the world, his top flying up, only to be held up by his outstretched arms.

Otabek’s jaw actually dropped.

 

Yuri was giving him a front row seat at how flexible he truly was. And by god was he a fucking sight to see, his back arching beautifully off the ice, his chest pushed out. The image of Yuri in that same position but under the Kazakh man, stumbled its way through Otabek’s mind. And that’s when Otabek had finally noticed just how much that little boy, he used to envy as a child, had grown. His chest was boarder, revealing two pink buds that Otabek was fantasizing about rolling around in his mouth.

 

And his waist. By god how his chest swindled down into that tiny but such a strong waist, holding Yuri up off the ice, his slender fingertips skimming across the top of it. Just when Otabek had almost left before anyone would noticed the damn tent he was sporting, Yuri had all eyes on him, his blond hair all around him, the determination in his gaze making Otabek’s cock twitch.

 

_Eyes of a solider…._

 

With the most intense glare he could give back, Otabek raised his hand and pulled the trigger on Yuri, who smirked seductively at him, before winking and pulling himself back up. Then, he tossed his sunglasses over Otabek’s head and into the screaming audience, snapping Otabek out of his world. He had almost forgotten where he was until he heard the crowd roaring, also clearly loving Yuri’s performance. The rest of it had gone by quickly after that; a blur of jumps, provocative step sequences, and damn seductive smirks thrown the Kazakh’s way.

 

By the end of it, the blond wasn’t the only one panting. His piercing green eyes directed right where Otabek had been standing, flowers and cat plushies being thrown from every direction, littering the rink under his feet. He was searching for the older man, but Otabek was already on his way off the ice, his eyes though never left Yuri’s, who finally found him. Frantically, Yuri skated towards the end of the rink. While Otabek pushed through the applauding crowd, Yuri was making his way passed Yakov, Lillia and the paparazzi. It seemed as if both of them had the same destination in mind.

 

The locker room. Where Otbaek had entered from the hall entrance, and Yuri had entered from the rink. Otabek took a second to lock the door behind him, finding Yuri doing the same thing on the opposite side of the room. Otabek could hear his own heartbeat pounding loudly in his ears. Then their eyes met and in three long strides, they met in the middle and Otabek was sure he was mirroring the same hungry look Yuri had on his face. He boldly wrapped one arm around that tiny waist while the other tilted Yuri's head by the back of his neck and finally, _finally,_ they kissed.

 

Lips clashed in earnest, bodies hurriedly pressed against one another, the sweat sliding off of Yuri sticking to Otabek as he clung to Otabek’s jacket. Like it was his last attempt of holding on to his self-control. Something about seeing Yuri unraveling in his arms stirred something primal inside the Kazakh man and when hasty tongues met in a flurry of laps and licks; Yuri whimpered in Otabek’s mouth and both of them were a lost cause at that point.

 

Immediately, Otabek pushed Yuri up against the tiled wall where Yuri hissed, most likely due to the sudden coldness on his practically bare back. _Serves him right for provoking me,_ Otabek thought. Then Yuri’s long legs wrapped around Otabek’s waist, who held him there by those plush thighs and Yuri was careful not to accidentally cut Otabek with the blades of his skates. He had forgotten to put guards on them in his haste to meet the man. Yuri shamelessly grinded his hips against the Kazakh man who growled low in his throat at the sensation.

 

He rolled his hips back, meeting Yuri’s erection with his own, and he pulled away to moan at the delicious friction they were creating between their heated bodies. Otabek knew what this looked like as he dry humped his best friend against the wall. His cock certainly knew what it felt like and after another series of wet, open-mouthed kisses, Otabek reluctantly pulled away to rest his forehead against the Russian’s. Who was panting just as hard as he was.

 

“I was that good huh?” Yuri was the first to speak and his eyes were dancing with lust and something else Otbaek couldn’t quite put his finger on.

 

“Yura, you were so…. breathtaking,” Otabek breathed, his face serious once more. Then he decided to be completely honest with the other, throwing all caution to the wind.  “Not to mention, provocatively sexy,” he admitted as he pressed his hard on against Yuri’s for emphasis.

 

A blush crept across Yuri’s face and Otabek knew he shouldn’t have found that so sexy but he did and he could feel the heat pooling in his stomach.

 

“It was all for you, Beka,” Yuri panted, his arms still wrapped around the other, playing with the buzzed hair at Otabek’s nape.

 

 Otabek was speechless as Yuri’s face softened under his gaze, looking up through thick eyelashes and dark, smeared makeup. He looked so beautiful in that moment. So beautifully vulnerable.

 

“I skated with one thing in mind, Beka and that was to… _finally_ provoke you,” he admitted.

 

“Why, Yura? I told you I wouldn’t be able to keep my eyes off you regardless. You skate so exceptionally well. It’s kind of hard not to.”

 

Yuri let out his signature huff. “Because, I knew you wouldn’t have the balls to kiss me if I didn’t, jackass” He unraveled himself from Otabek with a smirk. “Looks like Mila owes me 50 bucks.”

 

Otabek didn't hear the last part as he was still trying to process the first part. Yuri wanted to him to kiss him. Yuri purposefully provoked him. Yuri could tell Otabek was having a hard time (not just in jeans) and cupped Otabek’s face, snapping him out of his gathering thoughts.

 

“Look Beka. Don’t over think it. We both clearly want each other, if our current predicament is anything to go by but I need to know something before we leave this locker room.”

Otbaek nodded, letting Yuri know he was all ears.

 

“I just…I just need to know if….if you feel the same way.  Not here,” he indicated with his hips, “but…here.” And then Yuri was pushing Otabek’s hand over his rapidly beating heart.

 

And that’s all it took for Otabek’s stoic face to fall once more, all the pieces finally coming together. He took Yuri’s hand that was still on his own and kissed his knuckles.

 

“Yura, you have no idea how much I feel right here.”  He put that hand on his own rapidly beating heart and the smile Yuri gave him was so innocent and full that Otabek wanted to snap a picture of it. “I’m falling for you, Yuri, and I don’t know how to stop it,” he whispered, still a little nervous he would scare the other off.

 

“Please, don’t stop,” Yuri quickly replied and his eyes are pleading and in that moment, Otabek knew if Yuri asked him for the world, he would gladly hand it to over on a silver platter. “I’m falling too, Beka, so fast. It’s….scary.” Yuri looked so vulnerable with swollen lips and the way he was opening up to Otabek that the Kazakh man swooped down to capture those lips again before saying, “I’ll always be there to catch you. Promise.”

 

“I always knew you were such a sap,” Yuri said between their lips and then a pounding on the rink side door caused them both to jump. Yakov’s booming voice just on the other side.

 

“Yuratchka! I know you’re in there! Open up!”

 

Yuri had to contain the laughter that was bubbling inside but it was Otabek who covered his mouth, shushing him yet smiling. Once Yuri’s laughter died down, Otabek moved his hand and replaced it with his lips.

 

“Is your bike here?”

 

Otabek nodded but continued his kisses and Yuri had to push him away to speak.

 

“Come on, ya sap. Let’s take this back to my room.”

 

Otabek’s eyes searched Yuri’s and he was about to ask if he was sure but the pounding on the door made him move to the emergency exit door and Yuri was hastily slipping ice skates off, like Cinderella at the stroke of midnight. Once they are off, he found his slip off vans in the whirlwind of gym bags and backpacks, and followed the older man through the back door that leads to their escape to the outside world.

 

And Yakov’s yelling was suddenly drowned out by the sound of the blaring door alarm going off. Otabek took Yuri's hand and togehter the Hero and Fairy fled into the night, the exhibitions now over but their night had just begun.


End file.
